


If The Who Were...

by Whovalanche



Category: The Who
Genre: I suck at tags!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: A few shorts enjoy :3





	1. Chapter 1

ANIMALS

Roger: I'm a cat...

Pete: Typical I'm a dog...

Keith: Why am I a freaking fox!?

John: A spider a fucking Ox... You assholes!!


	2. Chapter 2

TRICK OR TREATERS

Roger: Why must I be Tommy!?  Why can't I be Litsz or Vicar or myself? I mean you and John get to be yourselves!! And Keith even had a choice!!

Pete: Cause the theme this year was Tommy... Besides we were ourselves in Tommy remember? And Keith played two parts so he chose the funner character...

Keith: I wonder how much candy I can get by flashing random people...

John: As long as I get candy I could care less who I'm dressed as.


	3. Chapter 3

GHOSTS

Pete: Well this is a fine mess isn't it?! I hope you two are happy with yourselves and your little stunt!! Oh let's see how many cherry bombs we can fit in the tour bus toilet!! Now we're fucking ghosts!! What the hell are you doing?!

John: Haunting, it's what ghosts do... No, Keith don't take the old lady's purse...Take her walker instead!!

Roger: Don't encourage him!! Do you want them to sique Ghostbusters on our asses?!

Keith: I'm the ghostly vicar and I've come back to haunt you!! *cackling*


	4. Chapter 4

IN A HORROR MOVIE

Roger: We can't hide here forever! Let's split up, it'll be harder for him to catch us all!

Pete: We need to stick together and stay put!!

Keith: Did you see the size of that fucking Machete?! 

John: Would you guys shut up or he'll find us for sure!!


	5. Chapter 5

HIGH SCHOOLERS

Roger: I can't be a freaking cool guy in school with these damn shirley curls!

Pete: Guys I just saw a poster for the talent show, we should sign up, I'll write a masterpiece we'll be great!!

Keith: Did you see the principal leave?! Haha another one who lost to Madhat Moon!! That's the fourth one in one week!! A new record dear boys!!

John: Damn another 12th grader turned me down, all because I asked her what her favourite horror movie was, what's wrong with horror movies?  I mean they're freaking awesome!!


	6. Chapter 6

KIDS

Pete: Rogie come play with me!!

Roger: No Petey I wanna nap!!

John: No Moonie don't dahwal on the wahs!!

Keith: But I'm an awtist I hafta finish my masterpwiece!!


	7. Chapter 7

WOMEN

Roger: Hmm I don't know, I mean it could work. I am hot but hey guys does this dress make my ass look big?

Pete: Really Roger, in a situation like this you're worried about your ass!? For christ sake we're women!!

Keith: If you got it flaunt it!! Hehe no more socks and wigs for me!! I can't wait to test these babies out!! Look at Ox!! You look like Freaking Lily Munster!!

John: I swear to god if any of you guys start hitting on me or calling me vamp I'll throttle you!!


	8. Chapter 8

HENRY IV CHARACTERS

John: Poins? Keith who are you?!

Keith: Prince Hal, what's so funny Pete!? At least I become king!!

Pete: You guys are one and the same that's what's so funny!!  They're considered the tricksters they're always plotting and pranking unsuspecting victims, and are believe to be lovers as well!!  Hahaha!! I rather be Falstaff anyways!!

Roger: look at their faces!!  I'm so glad I'm Percy though I die!! Guys I freaking die!  I don't wanna die!!


	9. Chapter 9

REACTING TO JB

Pete: Who the fuck is this, Justin Bieber all the teenyboppers are raving about!?

Roger: Some new tween singer I guess... Hey only Percy can say baby a ridiculous amount of times you don't have that privilege I mean who in the hell does this guy think he is,  Robert fucking Plant!? 

Keith: That tosser stole me hairstyle!!

John: Wait he, shit I thought that was a girl!


	10. Chapter 10

MYTHICAL CREATURES

Roger: I'm not amused!! Why am I always a freaking Centaur?!

Keith: Cause ya got those Shirley curls and a body made for a horse's ass Rog!!  Hehe I'm an elf like Peter Pan, come on guys we'll fly to Neverland and be pirates!!

Pete: Hahaha well looks like you now hold up to your song eh Mr. Hyde? 

John: I may be a monster but at least I can still use my legs unlike you Ariel!!  


	11. Chapter 11

MONKEES

Pete: Well obviously I'm gonna be the leader Mike... What Micky?! But I can't play the freaking drums!! Why does John get to be Mike!?

John: Cause I'm taller and more mature than you lot...

Roger: Says the man who encourages and participates in Keith's shenanigans!!  Hahaha I'm Davy! Hey wait this isn't a crack at me being a man whore is it!? I changed my mind Keith should be Davy!!

Keith: No it's a crack at ya being short!! I can't  be 'im Rog, I'm too tall to fit the outfit...  'sides I'm already Peter the adorably innocent shy one who is secretly perverse... He fits me like a glove. Nice hat Ox ol' boy!! You're all just jealous cause you want to be a part of our club!!


	12. Chapter 12

ALICE IN WONDERLAND

Pete: What's so bloody funny Roger?! At least I'm not a tea addicted door mouse!!

Roger: I much rather be a tea addicted door mouse than a obsessive time compulsive rabbit who kisses the Queen's arse!! I can't believe you can't see the hilarity in this situation!

Keith: Haha I get it Pete's the embodiment of the White Rabbit!! Yes I'm the Cheshire Cat, no one shall be safe now that I can make myself invisible! *cackling* Nice suit Ox, ol' boy!!

John: Are you fucking kidding me Keith?! I look like a fucking escaped mental patient!! What the hell happened to my hair, I'm a ginger!! I miss my raven locks... Sod it I'll just sit down and enjoy my tea...Wait a sec this isn't tea... *looks down* oh for sake-- Dammit Keith!!

[In case you're wondering Keith switched ox's tea with Drink Me♡]


	13. Chapter 13

BEATLES

Pete: I'm John, well I am the creative one...

Roger: Yeah and the egotistical one too!!

Keith: Says the man who spends god knows how long on his hair, you definitely are a Paul!! Wait a sec...I'm George? Really? But I wanted to be Ringo!!

John: Well you do like to eat and look a bit similar... 'Sides Ringo fits me best being I'm always playing peacemaker between you three during your fights...


	14. Chapter 14

HOGWARTS HOUSE

Pete: Slytherin?! That hat is rigged!! Clearly I belong in Ravenclaw why on earth would they put me in Slytherin?!

Roger: Cause you're clever, and have a lust for authority, I think we all got sorted appropriately.

Keith: You got Gryffindor of course you're content, but I should've been a Gryffindor not Hufflepuff, I'm plenty brave.

John: I think Hufflepuff suits you, afterall you are loyal, least you don't have to work your fingers to the bone cause you're in fucking Ravenclaw, like I do...


	15. Chapter 15

PARENTS

Pete: You'll be latr for school if you doddle remember pay attention and do your best!! Make Papa proud!!

Roger: if any kids give you a hard time remember what I taught you, aim for the soft spot!!

Keith: Screw what others say you're perfect cause you're my little baby!! Here take these to teach the little bastards!! *hands you cherry bombs*

John: Be nice to everyone and don't forget your oddness is a gift not a curse, embrace it!! And if they're not nice give em a good fuck off!!


	16. Chapter 16

LED ZEPPELIN

Keith: Guys look I'm Bonzo the drums even came with a bandana!!

Pete: It doesn't surprise me Moon is Bonzo, but how the hell am I Jonesy!? I can't play the bass!!

John: What am I supposed to do with this!? *bow*

Roger: How the fuck does Percy wear these things my balls can't breathe!!


	17. Chapter 17

QUEEN

Roger: Keith c'mere an' help me!! I can't play these!! Why am I even on the drums?! 

Pete: Cause you're the only blonde with the name Roger... 'Sides John's already Freddie since he has the stache and style and I'm Brian hands down.

Keith: Bass again!? I think someone up there hates me... This damn thing is almost as tall as I am, John how do you even hold this fucking thing!? John? John!? JOHN!?

John: *admiring the sparkly outfit he's wearing looking like a kid on christmas*


	18. Chapter 18

MARX BROTHERS

Pete: What happened to my hair!? I hate cigars, especially cherry cigars!! I'm who?! Groucho? Why Groucho? *looks at Keith* Keith!? What the hell are you wearing!? *laughing* look at that hair you look like a bloody beggar!!

Keith: *miming and honking with the horns* I'm Harpo Marx you fucking Arsehole!!

John: *chuckling at Keith* I must be Chico... *looks at attire* how do these wear these pants?!

Roger: *can be seen with an attractive woman* I don't know but I can get used to being Zeppo


	19. Chapter 19

PARENTS AT A PIZZA PLACE XD

Pete: We'll start at the arcade and play some games!!

Roger: No we're going to the ball court first and that's that!!

Keith: The hell we are we're gonna dive into the ball pit!!

John: Come on love while they're arguing we'll go grab a bite to eat...


	20. Chapter 20

CATS 2

Behaviour as Cats >^. _ .^<

Roger: *trying to attack a bird outside the window keeps smacking into the glass*

Pete: *can be seen hogging the owners bed by stetching out in his sleep*

John: *knocking knickknacks off the tables and stealing food*

Keith: *losing his shit after finding the stash of cat nip in his toys*


	21. Chapter 21

THE DOORS

Roger: Why's Pete get to be Jim!? I should be Jim!!

Pete: Oh shut up Rog!! I'm the closest to Jim, sides I look better in leather pants than you!!

Keith: Hey John look I'm John!! Thank god I finally got my drums back!! *caressing kit lovingly* I've missed you darlings!! 

John: I really like Ray's taste in sunglasses look at this collection!! I really think there's one for each outfit!! *digging through glasses like a kid picking out candy at a candy store*


	22. Chapter 22

SCOOBY DOO

Pete: Why am I in a fucking mini skirt!! It barely covers anything!! I feel so fucking exposed!!

Roger: Thank God Daphne wore longer dresses than Velma...

Keith: Haha I can see your undies Pete!! Yes I get to be Shaggy!! *giggling at his name*

John: *looks at his outfit* I'm okay with this outfit though I look like some creepy sailor with this ascot... *shrugs*


	23. Chapter 23

THAT 70s BOYS ♥

Roger: Kelso? Why in the hell am I the bloody idiot?! 

Pete: Cause you're the blonde haha at least your not the star wars obsessed nerd... Though I do have a really hot girlfriend...Who can kick my ass... Jesus it's like dating Dip with tits!!

Keith: What's this suppose to mean!? I'm not fez!! I don't act like that!! I could get whomever I want!!

John: The hell you don't keep telling yourself that Moonie!! Hmmm Hyde...So I'm the cool, sarcastic, humorous, perverse one... You bet your ass I am!! *looks at t-shirt* I'm not amused... I created this band!! 

[♥]


	24. Chapter 24

FROZEN

Roger: Who the hell is Sven? A fucking reindeer!?

Pete: Neat!! Look *shoots ice from his hands* 

Keith: I'm ginger... And love Pete and John!? God I must be such a headcase!!

John: *chuckling* Roger's me noble steed!! 

Pete: Hold on who's Hans...Why am I the egotistical arsehole!?

Keith: I'm made of snow and can eat me nose!!


	25. Chapter 25

TEENAGERS PLAYING NAUGHTY TRUTH OR DARE ♥

So I have this app and thought I'm gonna have some fun soo the boys will be teens trying out this adult app hehe enjoy (; 

*this'll be a bit longer than recent ones it'll be four rounds...

Pete: Truth or Dare? Okay I'll go first... Truth... 'How and when was your first kiss?' *looks like he's thinking* Hmmm awkward and at a young age next... 

Roger: I'll go uhm Truth! 'Did you ever sleep with anyone underage?' *eyes widen* What are these questions!? Hmmm yes yes I have...

John: I'll go next.. I'll pick Dare since you guys refuse to... 'Wear your underwear on the outside of your clothing.' *laughs* I don't wear any does that mean I can sit here with my pants down? 

Keith: No means it's my turn... Dare! 'Eskimo kiss Roger' That's it?! I've kiss him full on the mouth before this is nothing... *leans over and rubs noses with Roger*

Pete: Me again mm Truth... 'When did you stop bathing with your siblings?' *looks wide eyed* What!? Never I never bathed with them what the hell is a matter with you!? 

Roger: Alright... Dare so you two shut up!! 'You are now Keith's slave.' *groans* Oh goddamit!! 

John: *snickers* My turn... Dare cause why the hell not... 'Rate Roger's sexiness on a scale from 1-10' Hmmm an 8 maybe... 

Keith: *cackling* You're mine now Dip!! Oh what s'my turn? Dare!! 'Exchange an article of clothing with John' *beams* I want the leather jacket!! You want my what?! My shirt? *giggles* Okay *throws shirt at John* 

Pete: Oi!! Watch it!! Alright yet again... Dare...'Imitate the most flexible sex move you can' *wide eyed* Okay *puts his leg behind his head* Ta-Da!! *goes back to normal*

Roger: Holy shit Pete!! Okay me? Dare? 'Slip your hand into Keith's pants for a minute' *puts his face in his hands* WHY!? *huffs* Alright... *slips his hand into Keith's pants then quickly removes it after a minute* I'm gonna burn this hand...

John: *lauhging* Oh Dip your face is great!! I choose Truth... 'What should Roger wear to turn you on?' *looks slyly at Roger* Nothing... *chuckles at the blushing blonde* 

Keith: You loved it!! *giggling* Me next me next!! Truth!! 'Which guy playing is most endowed?' *bursts into laughter* Jesus, these questions uhm I'd have to say John... *looks at John* Oh stop looking so smug you bastard! *snickers with his friend* 

Pete: *wiping his eyes* Ah wonderful it's mine again... Dare! 'Pass a candy to John using your mouth' *shrugs and does as it says* That wasn't so bad...

Roger: Me? Okay... Truth I don't trust these Dares anymore!! 'If you could be born again would you like to be a different sex?' *cheeks tint* Ah well yeah I think I'd make a pretty lady, but I kinda like being myself...

John: Last round, such a shame... Dare!! 'Find Keith's chest while wearing a blindfold* This should be fun...*blindfolds himself then begins groping around for Keith* Hmm Pete.. Roger... And Gotcha this is Keith I know cause he's wearing my jacke... *removes his blindfold and winks at Keith*

Keith: *looks flustered* Dammit Ox!! Alright last call I choose Truth... 'Describe Pete's endowment' Hmmm average *starts laughing* 

[THIS WAS FUN!! XD]


	26. Chapter 26

TEENAGERS PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE (VERSION 2)

Truth or Dare Redux!!

{They're a bit modeled after the RP characters but oh well enjoy :P}

Random name picker is used...

John: Guess I'm first I'll choose Truth 'Does the idea on public sex turn you on?' *shrugs* depends on who I'm with...

John: Again? Okay uhm Dare 'Choose the player with the darkest tan lines and they pick which one you have to lick' *sighs* Keep it appropriate Moonie I know exactly where you're thinking... *laughs* Aww don't pout *licks his inner thigh* You look so cute when you're flustered...

Keith: *blushes* Just you wait I'll get you back... Oo My turn... Truth! 'What is the strangest item you've used to masturbate with?' *thinking* Hmm a foot maybe.. piece of fruit?...

John: *snickers* Oh hell again? Fine... Dare! 'What is your most erotic fantasy involvng everyone? Enavt it' *laughs* No no I'll pass... They're not ready for that...

\----

John: This game is rigged! Dare 'Have sex with Pete for 20 seconds in front of the group' I'm sorry you want me to what?! I can't do that in 20 seconds 'm not some minute man like PF!! 

John: What the fuck, come on! Dare! 'demonstrate your favourite sexual positon with Pete' *shrugs and puts Pete in an awkward position* Did you just moan!? *smirks*

Pete: *cheeks tint* No! Shut up! Finally I'll go with Truth.. 'Strip naked and stay like that for 2 turns' *eyes widen* No!! Everyone'll see me bits!! *huffs* Fine fine!! *strips naked* bastards...

Keith: Quit pouting! Oo it's me! Truth! 'What would you consider the perfect sized cock?' *looks mischievous* Ox.. *winks at John*

\----

Roger: Hehe my turn...  Dare! 'Describe in detail how'd you like to recieve oral sex' *shrugs* The usual you know mouth, tongue, a bit of teeth... nothing too extreme..

Keith: Me! Truth... 'Have you ever masturbated to Porn?' *laughing* Who hasn't?!

Keith: Again okay I'll pick Dare... 'Spray John's privates with whipped cream and lick it off' *Cheshire Cat grin* Well if I must I must *does as the dare says so* Mmm *licks excess cream off his mouth and giggles*

Pete: My turn.. Dare!!  'Give Roger a hand job' What the fuck?! I'm not doing that!! Alright ya bunch of wankers... *wanks off Roger til he's spent* Shut up Moon!! 

\----

Keith: *cackling* Me!! Dare 'Give John an intimate body massage or back rub his choice' Hmm how did I know you'd pick that? *smirks* okay if you insist *gives John a slow full body massage*

John: *moans* Okay okay enough I don't wanna get to worked up... Me again this game has it out for me!! Truth.. 'What clothes or costumes do you like to wear when feeling sexy?' *looks smugly* Fur or Leather nothing else underneath... 

Pete: A fur and Leather fetish Ox? Hehe my turn... Dare!  'Passionately kiss John' *leans over and grabs John by the face and kisses him deeply*

John: *breaks away* Jesus Towser! *control yourself winks at a flustered Pete* Last call and lookie here what a freaking surprise it's me again... alright Dare! 'Tell Keith why he needs to be spanked' *to Keith* Cause you've been a naughty boy and have teased me to no end today... *attacks Keith*

Keith: *whines* s'not my fault it was all the blasted game's!!  
Pete: *extremely flustered  
Roger: Just leave 'em.. *puts an arm around Pete and walks out the room*  
John: *growls* Don't care you still did it...

 

[THAT WAS FUN XD]


	27. Chapter 27

PINK FLOYD ♥

Roger: How the bloody hell do I play this thing?! I'm not Roger Waters! 'M the singer not the bloody bassist!!

Pete: Cause ya sound like 'im! Wait 'm Syd? Are you insinuating something? 'M creative but I haven't gone mad?! Alright maybe once... Not that 'm complaining I love the guy!!

John: Keep telling yourself that Bone! *looks down* Atleast I know how to play these things *looks at Keith and laughs* S'matter Moonie? 

Keith: *gives John the finger and tries to conquer the keyboard* Where's a keyboardist when ya need 'im?! *hits the wrong key then proceeds to kick the machine and injures his foot* Fucking thing!!

[I felt Pete was more like Syd though many will say him and Moon seem alike I chose Pete]


	28. Chapter 28

COLLEGE STUDENTS :P

A/N: While writing my new story this popped into my head granted they'll be completely different than this scenario cause it's a surprise but it is College related (:

Roger: *looks so bored* I wish I was still in bed!! Why do classes have to be so early!?

Pete: *carrying a shitload of books* Fuck I forgot four books in my dorm!! Fuck I'm late for my ancient literature class!! *dashes off*

John: *hitting on some new kid* Soo would you care for a private tour? Come on love I promise to be on me best behaviour...

Keith: *rolling eyes and huffs annoyed* I'm Bored! Where's the festivities it's the weekend, there's no school on the bloody weekends!!


	29. Chapter 29

PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

Roger: I'm okay with this, those his sense in clothes are shit for a Viscount... *snickers* But at least I get the girl in the end!! 

Pete: I'm not some spoiled Prima Donna nor do I act like a complete child when I don't get my way! *pouting like a two year old*

John: *mock growl* That's what you think Dip, Keith will be mine! *looks at his attire* even I couldn't resist myself dressed like this... *keeps staring at himself in the mirror* 

Keith: *whines* I don't want Raoul I want the Angel of Music!! *looks at his attire* I'm keeping this dress just so you all know... But bloody hell how did women squeeze into these better question how the fuck did they breathe?! 

(This was fun ^-^ btw I'm doing this too sometime down the line... I thought of it when I was rewatching POTO♥)


	30. Chapter 30

PJO HALF BLOODS 

Any Percy Jackson Fans? (: 

Roger: Son of Hephaestus... *chuckling* I see it I am very hardworking and can work wonders with metals...

Pete: Son of Athena... How? Wasn't Athena a virgin Goddess?! *smirks* At least I'm super smart! 

John: Yeah but afraid of spiders!! Welcome to the club, Bone!! Huh, Son of Hades... Hmm Son of the god of the underworld and riches...I can live with that though everyone'll think I'm always some moody twat or some demon child... *shrugs* Though I will be underground and I hate spiders thank there won't be any down there! 

Keith: Son of Hermes... Is this because of me tricks? *snckers* I'm not as bad as those creeps, if anything I should be the Son of Dionysus! Oh the poor fools if I were!! *cackling* Oh the poor fools that I am a child of Hermes, no is safe from my shenanigans!!


	31. Chapter 31

READING BAND SLASH... XD

Roger: What the hell?! Why do they constantly pair me with Towser!? I don't wanna do that to him ever!! *eyes widen as he reads on*

Pete: Feelings mutual Dip...*reading* Why am I always on the fucking bottom!? I'm a fucking top if anything!!

John: Sure you are Bone... *chuckles* I'm alright with these... How 'bout you Moonie? *looks at Keith* Keith? *waves hand in front of Keith's eyes* KEITH... *growls* KEITH!!

Keith: *completely speechless and really into the stories* Can you believe this smut?! It's bloody wondeful!! *points at a story* Look at this one!! Can we actually you try this one Ox?

[They're reading a few of my favourites]


	32. Chapter 32

Interview With A Vampire Characters ♥

Roger: Why the hell am I the kid, Keith should be the kid he's the youngest! Sides I'd never fall for Louis!!

Pete: Cause you're the only one with the golden curls now shut it! *looks at himself* I am sexy look at these clothes and Moonie is my lover!!

John: *chuckles* I own a French vampuric brothelesque theatre and steal your lover so easily...I could live with that...*smirks proudly*

Keith: Louis? Now hold on a minute...I'm not some piece of meat for you all to fight over! Though as tempting as it sounds I don't wanna be Louis!


	33. Adults Playing Never Have I Ever...

Pete: Alright I'll start-- *rolls dice* Me again ah *rolls again* Roger!

Roger: Never have I ever... Used a strap on dildo--What the--

Keith: Have you?

Roger: No!

John: Then roll the dice!

Roger: Alright! *rolls dice* Pete!

Pete: Never have I ever... Had sex under water--

John: We all know that's a lie!

Keith: Drink up Towser!

Pete: *drinks and rolls dice* Roger!

Roger: Again?! Okay... Never have I ever... Had any kind of sexual fetishes--

Pete, John, Keith: DRINK!!

Roger: *rolls dice* Ox!

John: Never have I ever... Thought that my arse is one of my best features-- *chuckles* 'm not Dip!

Keith: And it's not his arse that Ox admires!

Pete: *snickers drunkenly*

Roger: I'm not that bad!

Keith: *snorts*

Roger: *glares*

John: Shut up! Next victim-- *rolls dice* Ah Dip...

Roger: Why!? Never have I ever... Had an accident during sex-- *drinks*

Pete: You've gotta tell us!!

Roger: It's embarrassing!!

Keith: Who cares, spill!

Roger: Uh I didn't realize I was close to the edge of the bed and uh my partner ended up pushing me off it-- almost broke me neck... *chuckles*

Keith: *cackling*

Roger: *rolls dice* Pete!

Pete: Never have I ever... Faked or lied about an orgasm-- How in the hell?! No!!

John: Never?

Keith: What do you mean no?!

Pete: I'm always geniune--

Roger: *snorts*

Pete: Or try to be-- *clears throat and rolls dice* Oh look it's Moon's turn!

Keith: Finally! Never have I ever... Enjoyed being submissive during sex--

John: You better fucking drink...

Roger: *chuckles* Can't lie your way outta this one...

Keith: 'm drinkin' it! See! *drinks* All gone! *rolls dice* Hmm Dip!

Roger: Fuck! Never have I ever... Had sex on the beach-- *drinks and rolls dice* Keith!

Keith: 'm on a roll! Never have I ever... Been so loud during sex that other could hear me--

John, Roger, Pete: DRINK!!

Keith: *drinks* You're all a bunch of eavesdroppers!! *rolls dice* Dip dear boy!

Roger: Oh dammit! Never have I ever... Had sex fot material gains... *drinks*

Pete: What was it?

Keith: Whatcha get?

Roger: New boots...

John: Dip you whore!! *chuckles*

Roger: *gives John the finger and rolls the dice* Pete your turn...

Pete: Never have I ever... Taken someone's virginity-- Ah *drinks*

Keith: Who!

Pete: Hmm can't tell ya!

John: *smirks* Is it cause said person is at this table?

Keith: You mean--

Roger: *cheeks tint* Would you all shut the hell up!!

Pete: *rolls dice* John!

John: Never have I ever... Had a very rough sex with my partner-- hmm...

Keith: If you don't take that fucking shot I'll force it down your throat!!

John: Yes darling... *chuckles and drinks*

Pete: How would you know, personal experience, eh Moonie?

Keith: *looks flustered* Fuck off!

Roger: Payback!

John: *rolls dice* Keith!

Keith: What!!

John: It's your turn--

Keith: Never have I ever... Felt that I constantly think about sex...

John, Roger, Pete: Drink!!

Keith: *drinks* Always!!


	34. Adults Playing MadLibs

Keith: Madlibs?

Pete: I'm in...

John: This'll be interesting...

Pete: He means it'll be dirty...

Roger: You lot arw the only ones I know who could take an innocent game and turn into trash!

Keith: So you don't wanna play?

Roger: I didn't say that!

Keith: Alright I need an Adjective.

Roger: Edible!

Keith: *snickers* uh a plural noun.

John: Balls...

Keith: A noun.

Roger: Daddy!

John: Yes?

Keith: *laughing* And you said we'd turn it to smut... an adjective... mm Sexual... a number.

Pete: Thirteen!

Keith: Plural body part.

John: Dicks!

Keith: I was waiting for you to say that! Another plural body part!

Pete: Hands!

Keith: An adjective...

Pete: *winks* Wet!

Keith: *snickers* A plural noun...

Roger: Socks...

Pete: What kind of socks?

Roger: Get your mind outta the gutter!

John: Says the one who gave Daddy as a noun...

Roger: *gives John the finger*

John: Later darling...

Roger: *rolls eyes*

Keith: Another plural noun!

John: Fishes!

Keith: Verb ending in -ing!

Roger: Spanking!

Pete: Are you offering?

Roger: *rolls eyes*

John: *chuckles*

Keith: A noun... hmm cat! I need another ing verb!

Roger: Struggling!

Keith: That you are... uhm plural body parts...

Pete: Toes!

Keith: hmm a plural noun... *cheeks tint* Furs!!

John: *eyes begin to sparkle*

Pete: Oh bloody 'ell...

Roger: *shakes his head* You just have to set 'im off didn't ya?

Keith: I didn't do anything! Another noun!

John: Bass...

Keith: Another adjective...

Pete: Moist!

Roger: *chuckling*

John: *smirks*

Keith: *clears throat* Ah and a plural noun...fetishes...

John: I can't wait to read this...

Roger: Smut utter smut!!

Pete: Shut up go on Keith!

Keith:*reads* A Night At The Carnival.... When my best friends and I go to the carnival, we go on as many EDIBLE rides as we can before we run out of BALLS. Our first must is the Roller-DADDY. What a SEXUAL thrill racing down that track at THIRTEEN miles an hour, throwing our DICKS into the air, and screaming at the top of our HANDS. Not as terrifying but still WET fun are the Bumper SOCKS, where we drive around like crazy FISHES SPANKING into each other. By far the scariest ride is the Tilt-a-CAT. It sends us STRUGGLING in a circles so fast it makes our TOES spin. After that, we're happy as FURS to hop on the Ferris BASS (Bass not a fish!) and enjoy the slow MOIST ride. It's a nice way to top off the evening and calm our FETISHES.

Roger, Pete, John, x Keith: *Laugh so hard at their MadLib creation*


	35. The Rolling Stones

Roger: Charlie, Awesome! But why am I always stuck on the bloody drums?!

Pete: At least you're not half naked up here covered in a flag! Dammit Mick why must you be so damn sexual with your attire

John: Brian? I'm the ladies man*chuckles* Good thing I know 'ow to play one of these.

Keith: Great could ya help me out I don't know what the hell 'm doin' they bloody turned me into Richards and I don't know a lick of guitar!


	36. Crimson Peak

Roger: Sweet I'm a doctor Alan McMichael and I get the girl! What ya mean read on? *reads more* Who in the hell is this tosser Thomas Sharpe?!

Pete: Lucille? *reads on and eyes get wide* I'm sorry I do what with my brother?! *blushes* No!!

John: I'm Sharpe, Dip and actually I get the girl...in more ways then one... *chuckles* Come on Towser it can't be that bad-- *continues to read* We're fucking lovers!? *shrugs* When in Rome...*advances on Pete* C'mere brother dear!

Keith: *huffs*Why am I always the bird I'm not a fucking bird I'm a boy you arseholes!! *lifts up his skirt* See!! *looks confused* What ya mean by that Johnny? *reads more* Oh you naughty boy... *winks at John then reads on* Jesus Towser you bloody psycho trying to kill me cause you want Ox... But I win!! *beams*


	37. Glam Rockers

Roger (Bowie): *giving himself a once over* I look amazing in latex... Look at my arse in this! *starts shaking his arse*

Pete: (Freddie) *rolling his eyes* Dip stop shakin' your arse... *looks at himself* I love his style but these pants are way too constricting... *at John* How in the hell do you and Dip fit into these things?!

John: (Alice) *chuckles* A magician never reveals his secrets... Jesus look at this outfit! *lifts his legs into the air showing his boots* Can I keep these?! Screw it I'm keeping these! I wonder if he'll let me raid his closets... *admires himself in the mirror*

Keith: (Marc) *spinning around* Look I'm all sparkly! Look I'm the Mad Hatter of Glitter! *looks at himself in the mirror* Holy shit it's got Alice In Wonderland engraved into it! *begins bouncing up and down* Anyone care for a cuppa tea? *cackling*


	38. Girls, Girls, Girls!

Pete: [The Natural One] Hmm my hair's a bit disheveled... *brushes it a bit* Ah much better... *looks a Roger* How many times must you check your reflection?

Roger: [The Cosmonaut] I'm just making sure my makeup is perfect you never know who you can meet!!

John: [The Dark Beauty] I got asked out by the Jocks again, God why do they think just cause I'm dressed like this I'm into freaky shit... Well I am but that's not the point!! *mumbles* I blame fuckin' Fifty Shades Of Grey...

Keith: [The Adorable One] *is panting with his back to the door looking scared* GUYS SAVE ME!! *runs to hide behind John* Johnny they're bloody animals!! Kept askin' for me phone number or tryin' to shag me in the bleedin' 'allway!! 

[I don't think all guys are hornballs nor do I think all girls act like this I just based them off Girls and Guys I went to school with...]

♥♥♡♡ This was fun REQUESTS ARE OPEN ^-^ ♡♡♥♥


	39. Spiders! Oh My!

A/N: I'm Arachnaphobic soo this was change to Tarantulas... 

Roger: The Cobalt Blue Tarantula

Pete: The Brazilian Pink Bloom Tarantula

John: The Mexican Orange Kneed Tarantula

Keith: The Ecuadorian Purple Tree Tarantula


	40. Pokemon Trainers!

Roger: (Grass) C'mon my darlings you've gotta be in tip shape when you fight, today... Now eat up...

Pete: (Water) For the last time stop splashing me or I'll make ya into soup!!

John: (Dark) *smirks* Remember go for their mind that's the weak spot...

Keith: (Fire) Burn them my little beauties!! BURN THEM ALL!! *cackles*


End file.
